


Something Wicked This Way Comes

by MyCrystalCastle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Bullying, Depression, Eating Disorders, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:28:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyCrystalCastle/pseuds/MyCrystalCastle
Summary: 1993 - Lupin tritt seinen Posten als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts an. Schon bald macht er Bekanntschaft mit der berühmt berüchtigten Adrianna Lennox, die jeder in Hogwarts zu fürchten oder zu hassen scheint. Adrianna ist nicht gut im Regeln befolgen, dafür aber gnadenlos gut in der Schule und das ohne dafür zu lernen. Ganz im Gegenteil zu der angepassten Helen, die immer fleißig lernt und von Adrianna fasziniert ist, vor allem als sie merkt, wie sehr sich ihr neuer Lieblingslehrer Professor Lupin für diese zu interessieren scheint. Lupin sieht in Adrianna in gewisser Weise sich selbst als er Hogwartsschüler war. Er beschließt dem zutiefst unzufriedenen Mädchen zu helfen und verstrickt sich damit nicht nur in Adriannas Welt.





	1. Morgendliche Beratung im Lehrerzimmer

**Author's Note:**

> I first posted this on hpffa.de but since that site sadly seems to have stopped existing I decided to post it here.

Im Lehrerzimmer herrschte wie so oft ein heilloses Durcheinander. Diesmal lag es aber nicht an Peeves, sondern an Professor Flitwick, der bei dem Versuch acht dicke Bücher auf einmal zu tragen, direkt in Professor McGonagalls Schreibtisch gestolpert war. Diese lies nun seufzend einen Aufräumzauber wirken, während Flitwick sich entschuldigte.

Die anderen Lehrer bereiteten sich gerade auf die erste Stunde vor. Nur Lupin saß gelangweilt an seinem Pult, den Kiefer auf die Hand gestützt und versuchte seine Augenlieder davon abzuhalten, zuzufallen. Gestern hatte er allen möglichen Papierkram erledigt, der aufgrund seiner neuen Stelle entstanden war. Entschlossen, am gestrigen Abend alles zu erledigen, war er bis fünf Uhr morgens wach gewesen. Nun versuchte er irgendetwas Interessantes um ihn herum zu finden, dass ihn wacher machen würde. Doch es war nur das übliche morgendliche Lehrergeplänkel. Professor McGonagall appellierte gerade an ihre Kollegen ihr bei einem Problem mit einer Schülerin zu helfen.

„Von wem genau reden wir hier?“, fragte Madam Hooch. „Adrianna Lennox“, antwortete Professor Sprout mit einem Seufzen. Lupin erkannte den Namen der Schülerin nicht, aber es war ja auch erst der dritte Tag des neuen Schuljahres. Lupin beschloss, sich einen Kaffee zu machen. „Es ist ja auch nicht so, dass sie schlechte Noten hätte“, tönte es gerade von McGonagall. „Im Gegenteil, sie ist brillant. Aber ich fürchte das eben diese Tatsache ihr zu Kopf gestiegen ist und sie denkt, sie könnte machen was sie will.“ Lupin begann dem Gespräch über die gute Schülerin, die sich nicht richtig benahm, zu lauschen. „Es ist nicht nur die Art, wie sie ihre Schuluniform trägt. Im Unterricht meldet sie sich grundsätzlich nie. Aber wenn man sie aufruft, dann weiß sie die Antwort immer.“ Die anderen Lehrer nickten zustimmend. Sie schienen die gleichen Erfahrungen gemacht zu haben. „Ich dachte, dass sie über die Ferien vielleicht ein wenig erwachsener werden würde, aber stattdessen scheint sich ihre Haltung nur noch verschlimmert zu haben.“ „Nun, erwachsen ist bei ihr so eine Sache“, meinte Professor Sprout. „Ich weiß, was du meinst, Pomona.“ Lupin wusste es nicht. Aber er sollte es noch herausfinden. McGonagall kam nun endlich zum Punkt. „Der Grund warum ich Ihnen das erzähle ist, dass ich hoffe, dass einer von Ihnen sie zur Vernunft bringen kann. Mich stempelt sie nur als alte Dame ab, die niemals Verständnis für ihre… ähm… Phase haben könnte.“ „Sie ist doch eine Ravenclaw, oder?“, fragte Professor Vector. „Damit ist Filius jawohl zuständig.“ McGonagall runzelte halb amüsiert, halb verzweifelt die Stirn. „Filius? Sie ist fast drei Mal so groß wie er, vor allem mit diesen Absätzen. Und können Sie sich vorstellen, wie er dem Mädchen klarzumachen versucht, dass ihr Verhalten unangebracht ist? Da prallen Welten aufeinander.“ Zum Glück war Professor Flitwick gerade nicht in Hörweite, dachte Lupin. Gleichzeitig musste er Professor McGonagall jedoch zustimmen. „Ich dachte, es wäre besser, wenn jemand Jüngeres mit ihr reden würde.“ „Na, dann sind die Vertrauensschüler doch am besten dafür geeinigt“, wandte Madam Hooch ein. „Ich habe bereits mit ihnen geredet, aber man hat sehr stark gemerkt, dass sie bei ihren Mitschülern sehr unbeliebt ist“, erwiderte Professor McGonagall. „Sie waren sich außerdem sicher, dass Adrianna ihre Hilfe niemals annehmen würde. Sie traut niemandem, sagten sie. Man müsste wohl etwas subtiler an die Sache herangehen.“ „Also schön“, meinte Madam Hooch. „Ich mach‘s. Ich war auch mal ein kleiner Rebell.“ Das konnte sich Lupin gut vorstellen, obwohl er sie erst seit kurzem kannte. Weniger gut vorstellen konnte er sich, dass sie subtil vorgehen würde. Madam Hooch war ein sehr direkter und ungeduldiger Mensch. Lupin war sich jedoch sicher, dass er mit der ganzen Sache nichts zu tun haben wollte, also machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Klassenzimmer. Gleich würde er seine erste Stunde mit Harry haben. Er war ziemlich nervös.


	2. Ein träger Morgen und bittere Erinnerungen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In diesem Kapitel lernt ihr OC Nummer 1, die berühmt berüchtigte Adrianna Lennox kennen.

Adrianna Lennox lag unterdessen immer noch in ihrem Bett. Das Frühstück hatte sie längst verpasst und die erste Stunde bald auch. Niemand hatte sie geweckt, aber das war nichts Verwunderliches. Wie McGonagall schon festgestellt hatte, wurde sie von ihren Mitschülern gemieden. Adrianna war jedoch bereits seit einer halben Stunde wach. Aber da sie keine Lust hatte aufzustehen, war sie einfach liegen geblieben. Statt längs auf ihrem Bett zu liegen, wie man das normalerweise tat, lag sie quer auf dem Rücken darauf, Kopf und Beine an jeweils einer Seite nach unten hängend, sodass ihre Sicht aus dem Fenster verkehrt herum war. Sie ignorierte das Blut, das ihr in den Kopf schoss und legte die Arme auf den Bauch. Ihr Magen knurrte, aber nicht laut genug, um gegen ihre Faulheit zu gewinnen.

Als der Druck in ihrem Kopf sie dann doch zu sehr störte, setzte sie sich auf und sah sich lustlos im Schlafsaal um. Die Sachen ihrer Mitbewohnerinnen lagen im ganzen Zimmer verstreut, so wie ihre auch. Daher war es schwer auszumachen, wem welche Umhänge gehörten. Verschlafen durchwühlte sie den Kleiderhaufen neben ihrem Bett, bis sie einen Umhang fand, in den ihr Name eingestickt war. Während sie sich umzog, fiel ihr Blick auf ein Foto, das unter ihrem Bett zum Vorschein gekommen war, als sie den Umhang aufgehoben hatte. Das Foto hatte sie seit ihrer Ankunft vor drei Tagen immer wieder angesehen. Es zeigte sie selbst, als sie im ersten Jahr war, zusammen mit ihrer ehemaligen Freundin Jane, ebenfalls eine Ravenclaw. Adrianna war so froh gewesen, dass die schon so bald eine Freundin gefunden hatte, der sie so nahe stand. Aber in diesem Alter war ihr auch noch nicht klar gewesen, dass Jane sie nur ausgenutzt hatte. Zu Beginn hatte Jane sich noch darum bemüht, den Anschein zu wahren, sie würde sich für das interessieren, was Adrianna sagte. Doch am Ende des zweiten Jahres war es nur noch eine einseitige Beziehung. Jane nahm, Adrianna gab. Bis sie irgendwann nichts mehr zu geben hatte, was Jane nutzen konnte und sie fallen gelassen wurde, wie eine heiße Kartoffel. Adrianna war am Boden zerstört gewesen, hatte überhaupt nicht verstehen können, wie es dazu gekommen war. Doch schon bald begann sie die Welt in einem anderen Licht zu sehen. Über die Jahre hatte sie ein Feingefühl dafür entwickelt, zu wissen, wenn es jemand nicht ernst mit ihr meinte. Denn genau das hatte ihr damals gefehlt und ihr war klar geworden, dass sie ihre Verteidigung verstärken musste, wenn sie vermeiden wollte, dass ihr so etwas noch einmal passierte.

Adrianna war nun in ihrem sechsten Jahr in Hogwarts und so tief unter ihre Haut gedrungen wie Jane damals war ihr niemand mehr. Dass sie von den anderen gemieden wurde, hatte in ihrem dritten Jahr begonnen und sich bis heute stetig weiterentwickelt. Adrianna musste zugeben, dass das vielleicht an ihrer neuen Einstellung zu Freundschaften lag, aber sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass auch Jane ihre Finger dabei im Spiel gehabt hatte. Auch wenn Adriannas jetzige Situation weitgehend Janes Werk war, spielte diese tatsächlich kaum eine Rolle in Adriannas Leben. Deswegen war sie auch kurz aus der Fassung gekommen, als sie das alte Foto von ihnen beiden wiedergefunden hatte. Sie wusste nicht warum sie es noch hatte. Sie hätte es verbrennen sollen oder so. Doch etwas hielt sie zurück. Dieses Foto war der Beweis dafür, dass Jane tatsächlich mit ihr befreundet gewesen war. Und es war der Beweis dafür, was sie ihr angetan hatte. Ein Hass, den sie schon lange begraben geglaubt hatte, brandete nun in ihr auf, als sie auf das Foto blickte.

Missmutig zog sie ihren Rock auf Taillenhöhe, sodass er bis zur Mitte ihrer Oberschenkel ging und stopfte die Bluse in den Bund. Dann warf sie ihre Tasche über die Schulter und knallte die Tür des Schlafraums hinter sich zu. Das Wumms war so laut, dass sie für einen Moment stehen blieb. Erst jetzt wurde ihr selbst bewusst, wie wütend sie war. Was für Kontrolle die bloße Erinnerung an Jane auch nach all diesen Jahren noch über sie hatte. Sofort wurde ihr klar, was zu tun war. Sie atmete tief durch und ließ eiskalte Gleichgültigkeit durch ihre Lungen strömen, bis jede Ader in ihrem Körper sich wieder beruhigt hatte. So einen Gefühlsausbruch hatte sie schon länger nicht mehr gehabt. Die ganzen Ferien über hatte nichts sie dermaßen bewegt. Eines der Dinge, das sie aus den letzten Jahren gelernt hatte, war Gleichgültigkeit. Alles Schlimme konnte man ausblenden, wenn man sich nur richtig der Dinge um sich herum und einem selbst bewusst wurde. Das eigene Bewusstsein war immer der Schlüssel. Wenn man sich nur klarmachte, dass nichts zählte, außer die nächste Sekunde, in der man einen Fuß vor den anderen setzte, dann war das Leben sehr einfach. Zufrieden stieg sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum hinab und lächelte im Angesicht der Bedeutungslosigkeit ihres Tuns.


	3. Helen Hightower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nun kommt entlich die dritte wichtige Person dieser FF ins Spiel: Die Hufflepuff Helen. Viel Spaß!

Während Adrianna sich noch angezogen hatte, saß Helen Hightower bereits brav im Unterricht. Fleißig schrieb sie auf, was Professor Flitwick sagte, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel, gleichzeitig darüber nachzudenken, was er denn eigentlich beschrieb. Helen war so ziemlich das genaue Gegenteil von Adrianna. Ihre Noten waren gut, wenn auch nicht sehr gut, aber das lag nur daran, dass sie sich wirklich anstrengte. Sie wusste wie gut sie es hatte, dass sie nach Hogwarts gehen durfte, anstatt in irgendeiner Muggelschule zu versauern. Und sie hatte nicht vor nach ihrem Abschluss in die Muggelwelt zurückzukehren, deshalb wollte sie sichergehen, dass sie später mal einen guten Job in der Zaubererwelt bekam. Helen war ein unauffälliger Mensch. Schulterlanges dunkelblondes Haar, fast schon klein, und mit einem Gesicht, das so typisch englisch war, dass sie zwei anderen Mädchen in Hogwarts täuschend ähnlich sah, wenn man nicht genau hinsah. Sie war ein wenig pummelig, aber auf ihre langweilige Art durchaus hübsch. Was sie mit Adrianna gemeinsam hatte, war, dass sie kein besonders glücklicher Mensch war. Das lag nicht etwa an einem tragischen Erlebnis in ihrer Vergangenheit oder Eltern, die sie nicht genug liebten. Nein. Unglücklich war vielleicht auch die falsche Beschreibung. Es gab bloß nichts, für das sie sich richtig begeistern konnte. Sie tat ihre Pflicht, Tag für Tag, sorgte dafür, dass sie später einen guten Job haben würde, machte sich keine Feinde, tat das, was Lehrer und Eltern ihr sagten und wurde von allen gemocht. Es war nur einfach nicht mehr. Keine Leidenschaft. Das war ihr auch bewusst, aber sie wusste auch nichts dagegen zu unternehmen.

Kurz vor Ende der Zauberkunststunde, als Helen gerade ihre Bücher einpackte, kam Adrianna rein und schien ganz verwundert, dass es schon so spät war. Professor Flitwick seufzte nur. Wie die meisten anderen Lehrer hatte er es bereits aufgegeben, Ravenclaw wegen Adrianna Punkte abzuziehen. Professor Snape natürlich nicht und so strenge Lehrer wie Professor McGonagall auch nicht. Helen war in diesem Moment froh, dass es bei ihr in Hufflepuff nicht auch so eine Adrianna gab. Vor allem angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie selbst diejenige war, die regelmäßig Punkte sammelte. Adrianna war für Helen, genauso wie für so ziemlich alle anderen, ein Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Was war bei diesem Mädchen nur falsch gelaufen? Gleichzeitig war Helen fasziniert von ihr. Manchmal fragte sie sich, wie es wäre einfach alles fallen zu lassen, aufzuhören, alles stehen und liegen zu lassen. Würde sie sich frei fühlen? Fühlte Adrianna sich frei? Helen beobachtete sie genauer. Sie sah einfach nur gelangweilt aus. Aber das war jetzt. Helen hatte sie schon andersmal beobachtet und da hatte sie gewirkt, als würde sie das Leben und die Dinge um sie herum stärker wahrnehmen als andere Menschen. Adrianna schien sich nicht für ihre Mitmenschen zu interessieren, aber sehr wohl für den Rest ihrer Umgebung. Sie strich sich mit den Händen über die Treppengeländer der sich bewegenden Treppen, als liebkoste sie ein Haustier. Manchmal ging sie frühmorgens im See baden, anstatt in den Unterricht. Das hatten ihr zumindest die Gryffindors Jack und Dan erzählt. Helen konnte sich lebhaft vorstellen, wie die beiden beim Anblick der badenden Adrianna ins Sabbern gekommen waren. Das war auch noch so eine Sache. Ihr gutes Aussehen. Einerseits schien es auf Adrianna verschwendet worden zu sein. Eine ehrgeizige, erfolgreiche Person wäre mit diesem Aussehen unbesiegbar gewesen. Doch andererseits wurde Adrianna dadurch zu einem Kunstwerk. Sie war wild, sie war schön, sie war frei. Frei von den Lasten, die auf Helens Schultern lagen. Helen musste sich immer wieder sagen, dass Adrianna nach ihrem Schulabschluss nicht mehr so frei sein würde. Die Schule hier war ein Privileg. Wer es nicht nutzte war selbst schuld. Nach der Schule würde Adrianna eine Menge Probleme bekommen, wenn sie sich nicht langsam zusammen raffte. Ende des nächsten Schuljahres würden die Abschlussprüfungen stattfinden. Als Adrianna eine spontane Frage von Professor Flitwick perfekt beantwortete, fiel es Helen jedoch sofort wieder ein: Mit den Abschlussprüfungen würde Adrianna keine Probleme haben. Mit keiner Prüfung. Wie konnte jemand, der so wenig Zeit im Unterricht verbrachte, so schlau sein? Helen konnte sich noch so viel anstrengen, doch sie würde nie so gute Noten erzielen wie Adrianna. Trotzdem. Mit  dieser Arbeitshaltung wollten sie bestimmt nicht viele Arbeitgeber. Oder?

Viertieft in derartige Gedanken trottete Helen aus dem Klassenzimmer, ihren Freundinnen folgend. Beim Mittagessen kam Dan vorbei und fragte: „Hey Hightower! Hast du die Hausaufgaben von Professor Binns aufgeschrieben? Ich hab’s vergessen.“ Bereitwillig gab sie Auskunft und Dan schenkte ihr ein dankbares Lächeln. Dann zog er ab und setzte sich an den Gryffindor-Tisch. Offenbar hatte Helen ihm unabsichtlich noch längere Zeit nachgeschaut, denn als sie sich wieder ihrem eigenen Tisch zuwandte, sahen ihre Freundinnen sie grinsend an. Helen wusste sofort, was los war und verdrehte die Augen. „Hört bloß auf. Er steht nicht auf mich.“ Ihre Freundinnen nickten nur mit einem Gesichtsausdruck, der offensichtlich ausdrücken sollte, dass sie ihr kein Wort glaubten. Ihre Freundin Serena senkte die Stimme. „Als ob er wirklich seine Hausaufgaben vergessen hat. Das glaubst du doch selbst nicht. Das hätte er auch seine Freunde fragen können. Er ist wegen dir hergekommen.“ Helen schüttelte spöttisch den Kopf. „Nee du, der ist wirklich so verpeilt. Und selbst wenn, ich interessier mich nicht mal für ihn.“ Das war voll und ganz die Wahrheit. Auch die anderen Jungs in ihrem Alter machten außer visuell wenig Eindruck auf sie. Helen war sich nicht sicher, ob es an ihrem Alter lag oder an Helen selbst. Ihre Freundinnen gaben indessen auf. „Ach ja, richtig. Der würde dich nur vom Lernen ablenken.“ Das hätten tatsächlich Helens Worte sein können und da ihre Freundinnen es kein bisschen böse meinten, lachte sie nur und sie wandten sich endlich anderen Themen zu.


	4. Unbelehrbar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna ist mal wieder auf Krawall gebürstet und diesmal trifft es Madam Hooch.

Am anderen Ende der großen Halle hatte sich Adrianna über ihren Stundenplan gebeugt, während sie Suppe löffelte. Gerade überlegte sie, ob sie in Zaubertränke gehen sollte oder nicht. Die meisten Schüler hatten Angst vor Professor Snape. Adrianna nicht. Es war zwar bei weitem nicht so, dass Snape sie mochte – Gott, nein – aber er schien sie zu respektieren. Es gab zwei Arten von Schülern, die er auf den Tod nicht ausstehen konnte. Solche, die sein Fach nicht verstanden und solche, die Dauerstrecken als Hobby zu betreiben schienen. Und Gryffindors natürlich. Da Adrianna weder das eine noch das andere war, ließ er sie weitestgehend in Ruhe. Aber natürlich zog er Ravenclaw Punkte ab wenn sie nicht oder zu spät zum Unterricht erschien. Vielleicht kam Snape auch nur deshalb mit ihr aus, weil sie alle anderen Lehrer verrückt machte (und die anderen Schüler sie nicht leiden konnten). Solange Snape sie in Ruhe ließ, war es Adrianna eigentlich ziemlich egal. Sie war guter Laune, weil sie einen guten Ohrwurm hatte [Beggin For Thread by BANKS]. Da sie sogar pünktlich war, verlief die Stunde ziemlich reibungslos. Ihr Trank war nach den Maßen des Buches gerade zu perfekt. Nicht, dass sie ein Lob bekommen hätte.

Kurz vor Ende der Stunde, nachdem Snape Adriannas Trank dazu benutzt hatte, um die Fähigkeiten eines völlig unfähigen Hufflepuffs runterzumachen, murmelte er dann sogar noch ein paar Punkte für Ravenclaw hinter die fünf abgezogenen von Hufflepuff. Bis zur ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste war es noch eine Weile, also beschloss sie zum See zu gehen. Als sie die große Treppe hinunter ging wurde sie jedoch von Madam Hooch aufgehalten. Das verwunderte Adrianna ein wenig. Seit sie im ersten Jahr bei ihr das Fliegen gelernt hatte, hatten sie sich nicht mehr miteinander unterhalten. „Gehen Sie ein Stück mit mir“, sagte Madam Hooch, was Adrianna für sie sehr untypisch erschien. Adrianna kam die ganze Situation sehr verdächtig vor.

Es wurde auch ziemlich schnell klar was Madam Hooch wollte und ab da sah Adrianna sofort rot. Jene Wut, die sie heute Morgen so gut unter Kontrolle gebracht hatte, war jetzt nicht zu stoppen. Mitten in ihrer Anstandsrede unterbrach sie ihre sonst so geschätzte Lehrerin, die doch recht verdutzt reagierte. „Also ich muss schon sagen, Sie vorzuschicken war eigentlich ziemlich schlau, aber ansonsten… Ich habe nicht die Absicht mich von Ihnen – oder sonst irgendwem – in ein geradliniges gesellschaftliches Korsett zwingen zu lassen, nur weil ich nicht ganz konform bin. Ich darf mich so kleiden wie ich will. Ist ja nicht so, als würde ich die Schuluniform nicht tragen. Aber jeder hat ja wohl das Recht sie dem eigenen Charakter entsprechend zu tragen.“ Madam Hooch sah kurz sarkastisch in die Luft neben sich, um deutlich zu machen, wie lächerlich eindeutig die Antwort war. „Nein.“ Adrianna überging sie einfach. „Und was meine Unterrichtsanwesenheit betrifft: Solange meine Noten gut sind, hat hier niemand Grund sich zu beschweren.“ Madam Hooch nahm all ihre spärliche Geduld zusammen. „Sollen wir das den anderen Schülern erzählen, wenn wir Sie machen lassen, was Sie wollen, Ihre Mitschüler sich aber mächtig Ärger einhandeln? Was denken sie denn, was für ein Vorbild sie für die Jüngeren abgeben?“ Adrianna schnaubte verächtlich. „Wenn sie nicht gut genug sind und trotzdem schwänzen, sind sie selbst schuld. Man sollte meinen logisches Denken wäre jedem Menschen gegeben.“ Nun war es an Madam Hooch spöttisch zu schnauben. „Oh ja, ich vergaß, weil Sie ja so einzigartig, schlau und besonders sind. Sie wissen genau, dass es nicht so einfach ist." Sie ließ das Thema fallen, weil es offensichtlich keinen Zweck hatte darüber zu reden, und ging zum nächsten über.

„Aber was sich auf jeden Fall ändern muss ist ihr Verhalten den Lehrern gegenüber. Offensichtlich.“ Sie breitete die Arme locker aus, um die gegenwärtige Situation zu verdeutlichen. „Ich sollte das eigentlich nicht sagen, aber Professor Trelawney ist letztes Jahr wegen Ihnen in Tränen ausgebrochen.“ Adrianna fühlte sich halb unwohl, halb geschmeichelt. Sie wusste genau um welchen Tag es sich handelte. „Kann ich ja nichts dafür, wenn sie so nah am Wasser gebaut ist“, sagte sie kalt. Madam Hooch platzte jetzt wirklich der Kragen. „Sie sind wirklich ein Unmensch!“ Sie wollte schon weggehen, da drehte sie sich noch einmal zu Adrianna um. „Wissen Sie, ich hoffe sehr, dass es auf dieser Welt so etwas wie Karma gibt, denn Sie würde es so richtig ins Gesicht schlagen.“ Sofort wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich hatte gehen lassen und sich auf Adriannas Niveau herunter begeben hatte. Verstört drehte sie sich um und eilte zurück in die Schule. Als Adrianna merkte, dass sie ganz allein war, gefror ihr plötzlich das Blut in den Adern. Erst jetzt begriff sie, wie sehr das Gespräch sie selbst verstört hatte. Währenddessen hatte sie sich noch stark und unverwundbar gefühlt, aber jetzt, da sie allein war, strömten die Anschuldigungen wie heiße Lava auf sie ein. ‚ _Wenn es Karma gäbe, wäre ich gar nicht in dieser Situation, weil die Welt ein besserer Ort wäre‘_ , dachte Adrianna und trat mit dem Fuß gegen einen handtellergroßen Stein, der leider schwerer war, als sie dachte, was dazu führte, dass ihr ein pochender Schmerz durch den Fuß schoss. Fast begannen ihre Augen zu tränen. Siedend heiß fiel ihr ein, dass sie ja jetzt zu ihrer ersten Stunde Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gehen sollte. Zumindest hatte sie das vorgehabt. Um zu sehen, was für einen Idioten sie sich diesmal angelacht hatten. Erst wollte sie schon schwänzen, aber vielleicht würde sie die Inkompetenz des neuen Lehrers aufheitern. Eilig machte sie sich auf den Weg.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Das erste Aufeinandertreffen von Lupin und Adrianna naht. Yay!


	5. Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lupin und Adrianna treffen das erste Mal aufeinander, was alles andere als harmonisch abläuft.

Gerade als Lupin das Lehrerzimmer verlassen wollte, stürmte wutentbrannt Madam Hooch herein. „Dieses Scheusal! Ich verstehe nicht, warum sie nicht schon längst von der Schule geflogen ist“ Sie klatschte ihre Tasche auf ihren Schreibtisch. „Da hält doch jemand seine Hand über sie! Und Gott ist es ganz bestimmt nicht!“ Lupin wusste sofort von wem sie redete. Offenbar hatte das Gespräch soeben stattgefunden. Da er zu seiner ersten Stunde bei den Sechstklässlern nicht zu spät sein wollte, hörte er allerdings nicht mehr weiter zu. Als er am Klassenzimmer ankam, wurde er schon neugierig beäugt. Er lächelte freundlich und öffnete die Tür. Sofort begann der Kampf um die Plätze ganz hinten und die ganz vorne. Als sich alle gesetzt hatten, packte er erstmal die Klassenliste aus und kontrollierte die Anwesenheit der Schüler. "Helen Hightower?“ Ein unscheinbares Hufflepuff-Mädchen hob höflich lächelnd die Hand. Lupin lächelte zurück. Mit ihr würde er bestimmt gut klarkommen.

Dann kam er jedoch zum Buchstaben L. Natürlich. Es war eigentlich nur eine Frage der Zeit gewesen. „Adrianna Lennox?“, fragte er und sah auf. Niemand meldete sich, doch die Klasse kicherte. Ein gutaussehender Ravenclaw-Junge namens Henry meldete sich. „Sir. Man sollte sie vielleicht vorwarnen. Adrianna kommt öfters nicht zum Unterricht. Ist auch besser so.“ Seine Stimme troff vor Verachtung. Lupin hob beschwichtigend die Hand. „Ich bin bereits darüber in Kenntnis gesetzt worden… wenn auch eher zufällig“, fügte er für sich selbst leise hinzu.

Genau in diesem Moment ging die Tür noch einmal auf und ein hochgewachsenes Ravenclaw-Mädchen trat ein. Es war ganz offensichtlich Adrianna. Nun verstand Lupin was Professor Sprout gemeint hatte, als sie gesagt hatte: „Nun, erwachsen ist bei ihr so eine Sache.“ Ihr Gesicht war wie aus Marmor gemeißelt, fein, weiblich und erwachsen. Genauso beeindruckend war ihr wallendes dunkelbraunes Haar, das ihr kunstvoll verstrubbelt über den Rücken fiel und ihre bemerkenswert langen Beine. Sie war ein Bild von Grazie. Ihre Füße steckten in schwarzen knöchelhohen Stiefeletten mit dicker Boot-Sohle und dicken hohen Absätzen. Auch der Rest ihrer Schuluniform war so unangemessen wie Professor McGonagall gesagt hatte. Ihre Tasche hatte sie lässig über ihre Schulter geworfen.

Als sie nun zwischen den Tischreihen hindurchschnitt fragte Lupin noch einmal: „Adrianna Lennox nehme ich an?“ Das Mädchen nickte nur überheblich und wandte sich sofort dem Fenster zu, nachdem sie sich an einen freien Tisch in der dritten Reihe gesetzt hatte. Sie ging Lupin schon jetzt tierisch auf die Nerven. Trotzdem entschloss er sich ebenfalls sein Glück zu versuchen sie zu bekehren. Er würde nicht aufgeben, bevor er es nicht versucht hatte. Allerdings war das eher eine Aufgabe für einen anderen Tag. Er musste sie trotzdem erst mal zurechtweisen. „Ab nächstem Mal werden Sie aber rechtzeitig erscheinen, verstanden?“ Er stand nun direkt vor ihrem Tisch, wo sie – anders als die anderen, die an Zweiertischen saßen – ganz alleine saß.

Ihm wurde sofort klar, dass er den falschen Ton angeschlagen hatte. Quasi in Zeitlupe wandte sie den Blick vom Fenster zu ihm. Es war als hätte er einen uralten Drachen geweckt. Lupin schluckte. Ihr Blick war so eiskalt, dass ihm das Blut in den Adern gefror. Sie zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Werde ich das?“ „Ja“, sagte er mit fester Stimme. Es gab keinen Grund sich von diesem frühreifen Mädchen verunsichern zu lassen. „Na wenn Sie das sagen… muss es ja passieren.“ „Das ist kein Scherz.“ „Mhm“, sagte sie mit einem Grinsen, das gleichzeitig Überlegenheit als auch Mitleid demonstrierte. Offensichtlich nahm sie ihn kein bisschen ernst. Einer Ravenclaw-Mitschülerin namens Sydney schien bei der Szene offenbar der Kragen zu platzen, denn sie sagte zu Lupin: „Geben Sie ihr bloß keine Aufmerksamkeit, Professor. An sie ist sie nur verschwendet.“ Sydney warf Adrianna ein kaltes Lächeln zu, auf deren Gesicht sich nun ein hinterhältiges Grinsen schlich. „Ich nehme an, du wärst dafür ein besseres Ziel, hm?“ Das Mädchen wurde rot wie eine Tomate und drehte mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen den Kopf nach vorne. Triumphierend wandte Adrianna ihren Blick wieder Lupin zu. Die Klasse hatte den Schlagabtausch gebannt verfolgt und wachte nun aus ihrer Trance auf, um Lupins Reaktion mitzubekommen, dem klar war, dass sein erster Eindruck ruiniert war. Also besser schnell zum Unterricht übergehen. Er ging zu seinem Pult zurück. Zickenkrieg in der sechsten Klasse. Damit hätte er eher in Harrys Stufe gerechnet. Adrianna schien wirklich alle verrückt zu machen.

Bei dem Gedanken daran, was er für den Unterricht vorbereitet hatte, fühlte er sich schon wieder viel besser. Irrwichte fanden alle Schüler aufregend. Das hatte schon die Stunde mit Harrys Klasse gezeigt. Diesmal hatte er den Schrank direkt ins Klassenzimmer gebracht. Die Lehrer waren zumindest sehr froh, dass der Irrwicht nicht mehr im Lehrerzimmer sein Unwesen trieb. Schon bald war er vollkommen in seinem Element und hatte Adrianna vergessen. Die glasigen Augen der anderen Schüler versicherten ihm, dass sein Unterricht auch trotz der Szene von vorhin ein voller Erfolg war. Offenbar hatten auch die Sechstklässler von der Stunde gehört, in der sich der Irrwicht in Professor Snape verwandelt hatte, der dann wiederum die Kleider von Neville Longbottos Großmutter getragen hatte. Dass sie das Gleiche behandelten wie die Drittklässler erklärte er ihnen damit, dass sie in der Vergangenheit ziemlich inkompetente Lehrer gehabt hatten. Natürlich hatte er sich tatsächlich gewählter ausgedrückt. Die Sechstklässler waren genauso enthusiastisch, als es darum ging den Riddikulus-Zauberspruch auszuprobieren wie die Drittklässler, was Lupin sehr erfreute. Und so wurde es letztendlich doch noch eine gute Stunde.


	6. Der Irrwicht

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Helens und Adriannas erste Stunde bei Professor Lupin.

Helen war von dem neuen Lehrer fasziniert. Vielleicht war es die pure Überraschung, dass sie endlich einen VgddK-Lehrer hatten, der etwas taugte. Vielleicht aber auch die Tatsache, dass er sich getraut hatte, sich direkt mit Adrianna anzulegen, obwohl er von ihrem Ruf wusste. Helen musste allerdings zugeben, dass er sich an ihr ziemlich die Zähne ausgebissen hatte. Es war wirklich unglaublich, wie Adrianna immer alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zog. Aber Sydney hatte schon recht gehabt. Einerseits bewunderte Helen Adrianna dafür, wie „besonders“ sie war, andererseits wusste sie genau, dass sie selbst nie so im Mittelpunkt stehen wollte.

Helen verstand ohne Ausnahme alles, was Lupin sagte. Er erklärte es einfach so, dass die Schüler seinen Gedankengang nachvollziehen konnten und es war wundervoll, weil Helen sich dadurch irgendwie stolz fühlte. Zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit war sie von etwas wirklich begeistert. Und gerade deshalb war das Gefühl so besonders. Ihr Herz war leichter als sonst, ihre Wangen glühten vor Freude und ihr Puls ging schneller. Beim Melden machte sie der berühmt berüchtigten Hermine Granger Konkurrenz. Professor Lupin schien sich sehr über ihre Beteiligung zu freuen, auch wenn die anderen Schüler ebenfalls eifrig bei der Sache waren.

Alle außer Adrianna natürlich. Die schien anderweitig beschäftigt zu sein. Normalerweise sah sie eher gelangweilt aus. Jetzt gerade jedoch hatte sie die Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst und ihre Stirn lag in Falten. Sie schien fieberhaft zu überlegen. Kurzum: Sie sah ziemlich rachlustig aus. Doch Helen war so gut gelaunt, dass sie Adrianna einfach ignorieren konnte. Professor Lupins Unterricht war wie Erdbeerkuchen mit Schlagsahne. Ein Genuss. Eigentlich etwas vollkommen Normales und doch so besonders. Anders als die meisten anderen Lehrer brachte er die Schüler oft zum Lachen. Sein eigenes Lachen war von einer gutmütigen Herzlichkeit, die ihn weise wirken lies und doch gleichzeitig jung. So wie er aussah war er vermutlich auch erst so Anfang dreißig. Es war schön zur Abwechslung mal einen Lehrer zu haben, der nicht nur Spaß an seinem Fach hatte, sondern auch mit den Schülern.

Schließlich kam Professor Lupin zu dem echten Irrwicht im Schrank. Die Tische wurden beiseitegeschoben, der Professor gab ihnen noch ein paar letzte Anweisungen, die Schüler quetschten sich in eine Schlange und dann ging es auch schon los. Die meisten hatten ziemlich typische Ängste. So war natürlich die obligatorische Spinne dabei, die zugegebenermaßen ziemlich eklig war; außerdem einige Dementoren, enttäuschte Verwandte und vieles mehr. All diese Dinge wären den jeweiligen Leuten eigentlich peinlich gewesen, doch da es alle machten, fanden sie es nicht schlimm. Helen war trotzdem unglaublich nervös, als sie plötzlich in der Reihe vorne stand. Langsam machte sie einen Schritt auf den Irrwicht zu. Schon begann er sich zu verwandeln. Und zwar in ein Blatt Papier, das mit der Zeit immer größer wurde. Es waren die Ergebnisse der UTZ-Prüfungen. Und hinter jedem Fach stand ausnahmslos der Buchstabe T, der für die schlechteste Note stand, die man bekommen konnte: Troll. Helen starrte das Papier an und hatte das Gefühl ihre Zukunft würde zwischen ihren Fingern zerrinnen. Ihre Kehle schnürte sich zu und alle möglichen Vorstellungen der Folgen dieses Zeugnisses rasten durch ihr Gehirn. Sie war zur Salzsäule erstarrt. Da rief Professor Lupin ihren Namen und sie war wieder in der Realität. Richtig, der Zauberspruch. Sie richtete ihren Zauberstab auf den Irrwicht und rief: „Riddikulus.“ Auf dem Blatt Papier erschienen kleine Trolle, die herum tanzten und die Notenbuchstaben zerrissen und dann aus ihren eigenen kleinen Körpern die neuen Buchstaben bildeten, alle Os für Ohnegleichen. Ihr fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und sie lachte. Ein paar Leute hinter ihr lachten mit, aber natürlich kam nichts an die Vorstellung von Professor Snape in der Kleidung von Neville Longbottoms Großmutter an. Tief ausatmend, aber lächelnd, ließ sie den Nächsten vor und schaute den übrigen Schülern zu.

Dann plötzlich waren alle fertig. Oder doch nicht alle. Adrianna Lennox versteckte sich in einer Ecke und beobachtete angestrengt ihre Nägel. Doch es hatte keinen Zweck. „Miss Lennox?“, rief Lupin. „Kommen Sie, Sie sind dran.“ Sie blickte auf. „Jaaaahh… nee. Ich mach das nicht.“ Lupin kam auf sie zu. „Die anderen haben es auch alle geschafft. Es ist wirklich nicht so schwer.“ Sie schnaubte überheblich. „Ja, dass es nicht schwer ist, davon bin ich überzeugt. Darum geht es nicht“, fügte sie mit leiserer Stimme hinzu. Schon begannen alle zu tuscheln und schauten sie abfällig und selbstgefällig an, weil sich die große Rebellin nicht traute vor den Irrwicht zu treten. Lupin schaute sie einen Moment schweigend an, dann sagte er: „Also gut. Ich will niemanden zu etwas zwingen.“ Er schien begriffen zu haben, warum sich Adrianna weigerte. Helen hatte es nicht begriffen. Stirnrunzelnd beobachtete Helen sie. Zum ersten Mal sah Adrianna irgendwie nervös aus. Lupin erklärte die Stunde für beendet und alle begannen zusammen zu packen. „Miss Lennox, ein Wort“, rief Professor Lupin. Adrianna hatte versucht, so schnell wie möglich aus dem Klassenzimmer zu schlüpfen, aber nun drehte sie sich genervt um und marschierte nach vorne zum Lehrerpult. „Es war nicht mal meine Schuld, dass ich zu spät war. Das war Madam Hooch. Und wo wir schon dabei sind…“ Doch Lupin unterbrach sie. „Ich will nicht deshalb mit Ihnen reden.“ Interessiert trödelte Helen noch ein bisschen herum. Da Professor Lupin jedoch mit dem Gespräch zu warten schien, bis alle draußen waren, verließ auch sie den Raum. Ihre Freundinnen warteten draußen, und so machten sie sich auf zum Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was denkt ihr, was verbirgt Adrianna? Wie sieht ihr Irrwicht aus?


	7. Angst und Apathie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna stellt sich ihrer Angst und Lupin bekommt einen Einblick in ihr Seelenleben.

„Ich will nicht deshalb mit Ihnen reden.“ Adrianna verstummte. Stirnrunzelnd sah sieh ihn an. Sie war gut darin, ihre Nervosität zu verbergen, aber Lupin merkte es trotzdem. „Was?“, fragte sie unhöflich. „Ich denke Sie sollten es doch versuchen. Den Irrwicht zu bekämpfen meine ich.“ „Von wegen Sie wollen mich nicht dazu zwingen.“ Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, will ich nicht. Sie haben immer noch die Wahl. Aber ich finde es ist wichtig mit einem Irrwicht umgehen zu können.“ „Ich bin sicher ich würde es im Ernstfall können, auch wenn ich nur die Theorie gelernt habe. Sie haben es vielleicht noch nicht gehört, aber ich bin in solchen Dingen ziemlich gut.“ Er lehnte sich gegen die Schreibtischkante. „Ich _habe_ davon gehört.“ Einen Moment herrschte Schweigen. Dann ergriff Adrianna das Wort und machte einen Schritt auf ihn zu. „Sind Sie sicher, dass ich es tun soll? Ich meine, Sie wissen doch nicht, ob meine größte Angst zerstückelte Körper sind oder so. Das wäre wirklich eklig. Und garantiert nicht jugendfrei.“ „Jetzt da Sie es sagen, bin ich ziemlich sicher, dass es das nicht ist“, erwiderte er überzeugt. Was war es bloß, vor dem das Mädchen so viel Angst hatte? Was für eine Angst war es, die peinlicher war als die der anderen? Oder war sie sich einfach zu cool dafür auch nur irgendeine kleine Schwäche zu zeigen?

„Die anderen sind weg. Jetzt bin nur noch ich da. Es ist keine große Sache, aber es ist trotzdem wichtig.“ Sie schaute ihn stirnrunzelnd an. Lupin meinte die Rädchen in ihrem Gehirn rattern zu hören. „Also schön“, schnauzte sie und knallte ihre Tasche auf eines der vorderen Schülerpulte. Er war überrascht. Tief in seinem Innern hatte er wohl doch nicht geglaubt, dass sie nachgeben würde. Er fragte sich, warum er so darauf gedrängt hatte. Die Antwort war offensichtlich: Wenn er ihre größte Angst kannte, würde er vielleicht besser verstehen können, warum sie war wie sie war. Dann könnte ihr vielleicht jemand helfen. Es war offensichtlich, dass sie eigentlich keinen Spaß an ihrer Spezialposition in der Schülerschaft hatte, auch wenn sie so tat.

Nun räumte Lupin gespannt zwei Tische wieder zur Seite, die zuvor extra wieder aufgeräumt worden waren und erinnerte sie an die Aussprache: „Riddikulus.“ „Ja, ja, schon klar“, erwiderte sie abwehrend. Lupin positionierte sich zwischen ihr und dem Schrank und machte zwei Schritte zurück. Dann brachte er die Tür dazu sich zu öffnen. Und heraus kam… Adrianna. Die falsche Adrianna machte zwei Schritte auf ihre echte Version zu, die nicht überrascht zu sein schien. Trotzdem starrte sie ihr angsterfüllt in die Augen. Auch wenn das Äußere genau gleich aussah, war an dem Irrwicht doch etwas anders. Lupin hatte erwartet, dass er Adrianna vielleicht spöttisch anlächelte. Doch stattdessen sah der Irrwicht einfach nur starr und traurig aus. Das was an ihm so anders war, war eine alles verschlingende Aura von Hoffnungslosigkeit. Lupin wusste nicht wie es möglich war, aber das Gefühl, dass den Irrwicht umgab, war vollkommen eindeutig Einsamkeit. Einsamkeit, so kalt, hoffnungslos und herzzerreißend, das selbst Lupin schwer ums Herz wurde, dessen Angst der Irrwicht ja schließlich gar nicht verkörperte.

Lupin blickte zur echten Adrianna und wartete darauf, dass sie reagierte. Die meisten Schüler hatten fast sofort reagiert, um die Angst möglichst schnell zu vertreiben und dem Irrwicht keine Chance zu geben, was völlig normal war. Einige hatte er daran erinnern müssen zu handeln, so wie Helen, doch auch diese Sorte handelte daraufhin schnell. Adrianna musterte den Irrwicht zwar mit angsterfüllten Augen, doch der Rest ihres Gesichtes war beherrscht. Lupin fragte sich, warum sie den Zauberstab nicht hob. Plötzlich sah sie ihn an, und da wusste er, dass sie nicht in einer angsterfüllten Trance gefangen war, so wie ihre Mitschüler. Sie war sich der Situation vollauf bewusst. „Und jetzt der Zauberspruch“, sagte Lupin ermutigend. Sie reagierte nicht, sondern streckte die Hand nach ihrem Abbild aus. „Nein, nicht!“, rief Lupin entsetzt und machte einen Schritt vorwärts. Normalerweise hatten die Leute nicht das Bedürfnis ihre Ängste zu berühren.

Adrianna ließ den Arm sinken und Lupin beruhigte sich wieder. „Also schön“, murmelte sie, zielte mit dem Zauberstab auf ihr zweites Ich und rief: „Riddikulus!“ Der Irrwicht begann sich zu verändern und plötzlich stand sie da – in den gleichen Klamotten wie er selbst, mit seiner Frisur, seinem Bart und sogar den Narben. Lupin lachte. Zumindest hatte sie ihren Humor nicht verloren. Dachte er zumindest. Dank seines Gelächters war der Irrwicht besiegt und er verfrachtete ihn wieder zurück in den Schrank. Adrianna hatte nicht gelacht. Als er sich zu ihr umwandte, sagte sie: „Ich dachte, ich verwandle ihn am besten in etwas, über das zumindest Sie lachen können.“ Sie starrte noch kurz auf den Fleck, wo der Irrwicht gerade eben noch gestanden hatte, doch dann nahm sie ihre Tasche, warf sie sich über die Schulter und machte Anstalten zu gehen. „Adrianna!“, rief er sie zurück. Das war das erste Mal, dass er sie beim Vornamen nannte und er bemerkte seinen Fehler sofort. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. „Was?“ Lupin war sich nicht sicher, was er zu ihr hatte sagen wollen. Er fand nur einfach, dass man es nicht so belassen konnte. In seinem Gehirn breitete sich ein großes Fragezeichen aus.

Dann fiel ihm etwas ein, was er sagen könnte. „Nächstes Mal solltest du dir etwas aussuchen, über das du selbst lachen kannst. Schließlich ist der Zauberspruch dafür gedacht, einen Irrwicht zu bekämpfen, wenn man alleine ist.“ Sie sah ihn abschätzig an. „Wenn ich mich selbst lächerlich mache, kann ich schlecht drüber lachen.“ Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte sie hinzu: „Und sagen Sie jetzt nicht, dass man auch über sich selbst lachen können muss, denn das ist Bullshit. Zumindest in dieser Situation.“ „Ich sag doch gar nichts“, erwiderte er mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln. Sie wurde unruhig. „Darf ich jetzt gehen?“ „Noch nicht, aber gleich. Eine Frage noch: Warum hast du nicht sofort reagiert? Du schienst mir nicht vor Angst schocksteif geworden zu sein. Trotzdem wollen die meisten Leute nur möglichst kurze Zeit mit ihrer Angst verbringen.“ Als Adrianna nun redete, wirkte sie noch apathischer als zuvor. „Weil es nichts Neues war. Es war nicht anders als sonst auch.“

Als er nicht sofort antwortete sagte sie: „Ich gehe jetzt.“ Er sagte nichts und sie ging und schloss die Tür hinter sich. Er blieb zurück im plötzlich allzu leeren Klassenzimmer, die Hände in den Hosentaschen. Das war also der Grund, warum sie nicht reagiert hatte. Der Irrwicht hatte sie in absoluter Einsamkeit gezeigt. Aus dem was Adrianna soeben gesagt hatte, schloss er, dass das offenbar ihr Normalzustand war und sie den Irrwicht deshalb ohne größere Probleme ausgehalten hatte, weil sie ihre größte Angst gewohnt war. Jetzt da er es wusste, machte sie so viel mehr Sinn. Er fragte sich, wieso die anderen Lehrer es nie mitbekommen hatten. Oder doch, er verstand es. Ihre Fassade war bisweilen so gut, dass man durchaus glauben konnte, dass sie eine verzogene Göre war, die einfach nur Chaos stiften wollte. Sie war einer dieser Schüler, die trotz der Aufmerksamkeit der Lehrer unbemerkt auf der Strecke blieben.

Das musste geändert werden, beschloss Lupin und war sich des Monsterprojekts schmerzhaft bewusst. Doch es war nötig. Er hatte mit seinem Werwolf-Problem immer Hilfe gehabt, von der Schule und von seinen Freunden, die für ihn sogar Animagi geworden waren. Und das war genau Adriannas Problem. Da sie keine Freunde hatte und sie die Lehrer dazu brachte, sie zu hassen, kümmerte sich niemand um sie. Lupin fragte sich, wie es dazu gekommen war, dass sie so außer Kontrolle geraten war. Hatte sie keine Freunde, weil sie schon in ihrem ersten Jahr so gewesen war, oder war es etwas anderes? Er beschloss die anderen Lehrer zu fragen. Dann wirkte er einen Zauber, der den Raum dazu brachte, sich selbst auszuräumen und verließ ebenfalls den Raum.


	8. Vom Regen in die Traufe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna verfällt aufgrund ihres Kontrollverlustes in Panik und der Tag wird noch schlimmer.

Adriannas Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, ihr Herzschlag wummerte in ihren Ohren. Im Klassenzimmer hatte sie so getan, als wäre sie ruhig und apathisch, doch als sie nun die Treppe hinunterlief, musste sie sich mehrmals am Geländer festhalten, um nicht zu stolpern. Fast vergaß sie eine der Trickstufen. Ihre Aufruhr lag weniger an ihrer größten Angst, als daran, dass Lupin jetzt davon wusste. Was hatte sie sich bloß dabei gedacht? Sie hätte einfach Nein sagen sollen. Aber sie war neugierig gewesen, was es war. Sie hatte nicht gewusst, als was der Irrwicht ihr erscheinen würde. Deshalb hatte es sie gereizt, es herauszufinden. Dumme dumme Neugier.

Adrianna hatte sich schon lange nicht mehr so frei vor jemandem offenbart. Genau solche Situationen hatte sie sich seit der Sache mit Jane geschworen zu vermeiden. Niemand durfte wissen, was hinter der Fassade des Mädchens mit der großen Klappe steckte.

Adrianna fühlte sich nackt. Verletzlich. Es war das schlimmste Gefühl. Was würde der neue Professor mit dem Wissen anfangen? Wenn er auch nur irgendwem davon erzählte, würde sie ihn sich vorknüpfen müssen.

Das Gefühl des Kontrollverlusts machte sie wahnsinnig. Sie versuchte sich daran zu erinnern, was sie sich immer sagte, wenn sie sich aufregte: Nichts, was sie tat, war wirklich von Bedeutung. Es half nur so halb. Deshalb beschloss sie duschen zu gehen. Ihre Haare hatten es sowieso dringend nötig. Unter dem heißen Wasser würden ihre Gedanken hoffentlich verschwimmen.

Als sie in ihrem Schlafsaal ankam, schien die Nachmittagssonne durchs Fenster, durch dass sie die ersten Bäume sehen konnte, deren Blätter sich verfärbten. Sie griff nach Handtuch, Shampoo und Badeschlappen und machte sich auf den Weg zu den Waschräumen der Mädchen im fünften Stock. Als sie dort ankam, waren bereits zwei Kabinen besetzt, was für diese Zeit eher ungewöhnlich war. Heißer Dampf stieß ihr entgegen, als sie die Tür öffnete. Sie hängte ihre Kleidung in einer Stofftasche an den äußeren Haken der Kabinentür und warf das Handtuch über das grüne Holz. Das heiße Wasser tat gut, doch es wirkte nicht so gut wie sie gehofft hatte. Sie selbst. Das war also ihre größte Angst. Naja genau genommen, sie selbst, ganz allein, ohne andere. Doch da das der derzeitige Zustand war, musste man das wohl gar nicht dazu sagen.

Adrianna wusste nicht was für eine Angst sie erwartet hatte, aber diese war es nicht gewesen. Sie musste wieder an Professor Lupin denken, der nun von ihrem Selbsthass und ihren Selbstzweifeln wusste und ihr wurde schlecht. Sie hatte zumindest immer den Anschein gewahrt, dass sie sich selber mochte. Das hoffte sie jedenfalls. Sie hörte wie zwei neue Schülerinnen den Waschraum betraten und eine der Duschen abgestellt wurde. Während sie Duschgel auf ihrem Körper verteilte, unterhielten sich die drei gedämpft. Oder vielleicht übertönte auch einfach nur das Plätschern des Wassers das Gespräch. Adrianna blieb in Gedanken versunken, die sich immer mehr im Kreis drehten. Sie starrte verzweifelt an die Decke, als könnte sie dort die Lösung all ihrer Probleme finden.

Doch anscheinend mochte man sie da oben nicht besonders, denn an dieser Stelle passierte das Unvorstellbare: Der Tag wurde noch schlimmer. Plötzlich wurde das Handtuch von der Tür herunter gerissen, bevor Adrianna danach greifen konnte. Sie hörte sich rasch entfernendes Gekicher und dann Gelächter, als die Mädchen rennend das Bad verließen. Ihrer Stimmen nach zu urteilen waren sie im ersten oder zweiten Jahr. Adrianna hatte sofort die Kabinentür aufgerissen, doch die Mädchen waren schon weg. Bis auf eines. In Slytherinkutte, etwa zwei Köpfe kleiner als Adrianna und mit vermummtem Gesicht stand ein kleines Mädchen – mit einem Fotoapparat in der Hand. Just in diesem Moment drückte sie auf den Auslöser, drehte sich um und rannte um ihr Leben. Für kurze Zeit war Adrianna zur Salzsäule erstarrt, dann drehte sie sich zum Haken an der Tür um, doch auch die Stofftasche mit ihren Kleidern war weg. Und damit auch ihr Zauberstab. Mit Accio würde es also auch nichts werden.

Splitternackt rannte Adrianna zur Tür und sah gerade noch, wie das kleine Mädchen die Kamera in die Hände dreier anderer Schüler warf, die am Ende des Korridors standen, wo dieser eine Biegung nach rechts machte. Das Slytherinmädchen war schon weitergerannt, als die anderen drei erst Mal wieder in Gang kamen. Adrianna sah ihre Umhänge flattern. Sie waren blau. Doch Adrianna konnte ihnen schließlich nicht folgen. Wütend schlug sie mit der Hand gegen den Türrahmen und fluchte. Ihre nassen Haare spritzen Wasser umher. Da hörte sie sich nähernde männliche Stimmen und schloss die Tür wieder. Ihr Herz und ihre Gedanken rasten. Ratlos begann sie neben der Reihe Waschbecken auf- und abzutigern, während sie immer weiter fluchte.

In diesem Moment öffnete sich die Tür der letzten noch besetzten Kabine. Adrianna schreckte auf, besann sich aber sofort darauf, selbstbewusst dazustehen, auch wenn sie splitterfasernackt war. Aus der Kabine kam Helen, ein Hufflepuff-Mädchen aus Adriannas Stufe.

„Was guckst du so blöd?!“, blaffte Adrianna sie an. Helen zuckte zusammen und verzog dann das Gesicht. „Na warum wohl? Haben die dich echt grade abgezogen?“ „Offensichtlich“, knurrte Adrianna.


	9. Mitleid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrianna bekommt unerwarteten Beistand.

Helen zögerte. Sollte sie helfen? Oder geschah es Adrianna recht? Im Moment verhielt sie sich nicht gerade nett. Doch wie sie da vor ihr stand, mit wütenden funkelnden Augen beschloss sie, ihr zumindest ihr Handtuch anzubieten. Helen hielt es ihr mit skeptischem Blick hin. Hoffentlich würde sie es nicht ausschlagen, wie ein totaler Snob, nur weil sie es gerade benutzt hatte. „Es ist nass, aber…“ Besser ein benutztes Handtuch, als kein Handtuch. So sah Adrianna das offenbar auch, denn nachdem sie erst einmal zweifelnd erstarrt war, nahm sie das Handtuch entgegen, wickelte es sich um und murmelte: „Danke.“

Für einen Moment standen sie da und keiner sagte etwas. Dann fragte Adrianna: „Was machst du hier oben? Ist das nicht ein bisschen weit vom Hufflepuff-Gemeinschaftsraum?“ Eine solch normale Frage hatte Helen in dieser Situation nicht erwartet. Sie blinzelte kurz und antwortete dann: „Eigentlich wollte ich ins Vertrauensschülerbad.“ Sie deutete auf den Vertrauensschüleranstecker an ihrem Umhang. „Aber das war schon besetzt. Und weil das hier ganz in der Nähe ist, bin ich einfach hierhin gegangen.“ Adriana schien jedoch kaum zugehört zu haben.

„Weißt du etwas darüber wer das war?“, fragte sie eindringlich. „Ich hab da so einen Verdacht, aber ich brauche Beweise.“ Helen fühlte sich unwohl. Ja, sie wusste ein paar Dinge. „Ich…“, stotterte sie. Sie wollte nicht als Petze gelten. Aber eigentlich fand sie die ganze Aktion vollkommen daneben. Und sich Adriannas bösen Blicken zu entziehen war auch nicht gerade einfach.

„Nun spucks schon aus!“ Adrianna machte einen Schritt auf sie zu. Helen gab auf. „Es war Sydney Wentworth’s Idee“, stieß Helen hervor. „Nach VgddK habe ich sie auf der Wendeltreppe mit ihren Freunden darüber reden hören. Also nicht genau natürlich. Nur dass sie sich wegen deinem Kommentar in der Stunde rächen wollte.“ „Ich wusste es!“ Adrianna fletschte die Zähne. „Dieses kleine Miststück!“

Doch dann schien ihr ein anderer Gedanke zu kommen und plötzlich sah sie Helen direkt an, sagte aber nichts. Helen wusste, was sie fragen wollte. _Warum hast du mich nicht gewarnt?_ Doch beide wussten: So funktionierte das hier nicht. Niemand in der ganzen Schule hätte Adrianna gewarnt. „Ich dachte nicht, dass sie es ernst meint.“ Helen war sich unsicher, ob sie die Situation wirklich so empfunden hatte. Offenbar spiegelte sich dies auf ihrem Gesicht wieder, denn Adrianna wandte grimmig den Blick ab. Plötzlich hatte Helen das Gefühl es wieder gut machen zu müssen. Dabei schuldete sie ihr doch eigentlich gar nichts, verdammt!

Sie zog ihren Umhang aus und hielt ihn Adrianna hin, die ihn überrascht annahm. „Zieh den über. Damit kommst du auf jeden Fall bis zum Gemeinschaftsraum.“ Adrianna zog den Umhang an und stellte sicher, dass er vorne gut zu war. „Mann, das fühlt sich so falsch an“, seufzte sie. Helen zuckte die Achseln. „Gib sie einfach zu den Sachen zum Waschen. Die Hauselfen bringen ihn mir dann schon wieder zurück.“

Adrianna nickte und wandte sich zur Tür, wo sie sich noch einmal umdrehte. Sie machte schon den Mund auf, aber dann lächelte sie doch nur mit zusammengekniffenen Lippen und ging. Kein Danke. Einmal war für sie wohl schon zu viel gewesen. Hoffentlich würde niemand herausfinden, wer Adrianna den Umhang geliehen hatte. Auch Helen wandte sich zum Gehen und ging zurück zum Mädchenschlafsaal der Hufflepuffs und verstaute ihr Duschzeug ordentlich. Dann machte sie sich auf den Weg zur  großen Halle zum Abendessen.

Serena und Helens andere Freundinnen waren schon fast fertig, machten jedoch keine Anstalten zu gehen. Sie waren sehr vertieft in ein Gespräch. Als Helen näher kam, begriff sie worum es ging. Die Geschichte von Adriannas Demütigung hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

Helen tat so als wäre die ganze Geschichte neu für sie, war jedoch froh, dass ihre Freundinnen ihr zustimmten, dass die Sache mit dem Foto unter aller Sau war. Dass man Adrianna die Kleidung geklaut hatte, fanden sie jedoch lustig. Auch sie hielten nicht viel von ihr. Wirklich verübeln konnte man es ihnen nicht. Adrianna hatte garantiert schon jede einzelne von ihnen mal beleidigt oder zumindest angeblafft. Helen hielt sich so gut es ging im Hintergrund, doch während ihre Freundinnen immer weiter darüber redeten, desto mehr begann sie ihnen innerlich Recht zu geben. Fast schämte sie sich, ihr geholfen zu haben. Doch dann sagte sich, dass das, was sie getan hatte, nur gutes Karma bewirken konnte und damit war die Sache mit Adrianna für sie abgeschlossen. Bald würde sie ihren Umhang und ihr Handtuch zurück haben und dann war alles wieder beim Alten.


End file.
